


Laughter is the best medicine

by sassenachwaffles



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, outlander: polaroid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: Outlander Polaroid series: Building the house on the ridge





	Laughter is the best medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet from the Outlander Polaroid series. @annalisedemoodboards on tumblr for more!

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2004i0l)

I was fumbling through a mix of Jamie’s tools.

_‘Something with a round head, flat, and a wooden handle.’ Jamie had said. ‘It’ll no’ be to hard to find, Sassenach. Should be near my belongings, fetch it for me, if ye will.’_

_‘Of course, darling. I’ll go fetch the tool and grab some lunch for us all.’ I replied as I made my way down to our tent._

I humphed for a minute, sitting down and holding three tools in my hand that perfectly matched his description. I had a feeling that one of these tools were what he was looking for and since he didn’t give me any more reference as to what tool it really was supposed to be, I decided to take all three with me. 

Deciding to be thorough and do a double take, I quickly scanned through the items in front of me just to ensure I had grabbed what he had wanted. I didn’t want to walk all the way back to the site of the cabin to come with the wrong tool, but as I was scanning, I noticed the polaroid camera. 

Thinking to myself maybe we should document some of the building of the house, I decided to bring it with me.

I put the tools and the camera in my pockets, wrapping my shawl tighter over my shoulders and grabbed my basket full of bread and cheeses making my way up to the building site.

As I drew nearer, I could hear the soft mumbles of laughing, not from just one person, but two persons. 

I smiled to myself, stopping in my tracks, listening to the sound of a carefree Jamie. I heard him chuckle, the sound coming deep from a belly laugh. I walked up to a tree, just off from the building site, where Jamie and Murtagh were having their laughing fit. 

Truth be told, I didn’t want to interrupt. We had endured a hard year - from my return to ships, pirates, finding young Ian, saving Bree and then our journey to the Ridge - Jamie and I had not caught a break. It warmed my heart to see Jamie like this, I couldn’t remember the last time I had heard him laugh like this. 

I blushed as I watched them, continuing to howl over something they obviously found hilarious, as it brought me back to the carefree man who stole my heart nearly 24 years before hand. 

Feeling the camera in my pocket, I pulled it out, snapping a quick shot of Jamie. I watched the film develop to see Jamie with his eyes closed and head back. He was that 23 year old, wanted Highlander - and yet his auburn hair was darkened, I could see the few streaks of grey on the sides, and his sun kissed skin showed how that guy I met then was now a man. A man who had loved and lost more times than any human should and was now given the chance to live peacefully. It tore on my heartstrings, because this time, I was with him. 

I clutched the photo to my chest and smiled, basking in the thought of the future and all that it could hold for us. Because for all that we had faced already and all that we would have to face in the future Jamie was right: there was the two of us now. 

And hearing him laugh like that again, I knew we’d be okay - whatever our future would be.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
